dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Rapids
Big Rapids, Michigan is a multiversal constant throughout much of the Dozerfleet Megaverse, featuring as a prominent location in many narrative universes. The main attraction is Ferris State University, although other interesting locations do exist in the greater area. The rules regarding its existence in and relevance to the Megaverse are documented below. Megaverse rules Megaverse works appearing in The following is a list of fictional universe works with Big Rapids as a setting, listed alongside their inception year. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha, The Gerosha Chronicles, Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha multiverse * Sorbet (2011) * Kozerlen (Classic Gerosha) (2009) * Blood Over Water (Classic Gerosha) (2009) * Blood Over Water: The Novel (Cataclysmic Gerosha) (2013) * Ciem: Inferno (referenced) (2015) * Instigation (referenced) (2012) * The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 (2013) Eccentriaverse See also: Eccentriaverse * Volkonir (2008 short film, canceled) ** And part of its trailer * Volkonir: The Series (2008, 2015) * Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43 (2008) (mentioned) * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (2017) Gorillaverse * Q-Basic Gorillas (Stacey Mirafuentes studied there, before arriving at Michigan State later on.) Mackleyverse * 3-13 (2008) * Penguin on Drugs (2008) Every Ape and His Brother * "Slaughterized" takes place in Big Rapids ** "Die Die Die!!!" is considered a loose sequel Terraverse works These works exist outside of Abrujanian continuity, outside the Gigaverse's boundaries even, and have no ties to the Dozerfleet founder's vision - but have warranted mention on this site anyway. * Pine Springs Real-life works appearing in or relevant to Whether by the Dozerfleet founder or by past or present associates, the following works are known to have been first proposed or else successfully created in the Big Rapids of our Earth: 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 |-|2008= * Rintel Family House Tour (2008) * So Which Is It?: Is The Dark Knight Pro or Anti-Iraq War? (2008) * Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! (joint project with Luka Underground, 2008) * When Bikes Argue (2008) * When Bikes Argue 2 (2008) * What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea (2008) * Task Delegator (2008) * Three Takes on a Dream (2008) * [[Who's Who at FSU: Service Workers|''Who's Who at FSU?: "Service Workers"]] (2008) * [[Beyond the Campus: The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program|''Beyond the Campus: "The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program"]] (2008) * [[Trailer for Volkonir|Trailer for Volkonir]] (2008) ** Note: While Volkonir 2008 storyboards were created, the actual film was canceled before video production. A prequel was slapped together quickly: Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43. However, this was shot in Delta Twp. near Grand Ledge, not in Big Rapids. * Paul Bunyan's Bloody Ax (2008) * [[Film review: Ghost Rider|A film review of Ghost Rider]] (2008) * Concerning the Fitzgeralds (2008) * DSHW and the Modern Storyteller (2008) * What Condoms Don't Protect You From (2008, 2009) * Once I'm Gone (2008) * Livin' It Like al-Queada (2008) * Miss A. Defendant (2008) * Die Die Die!!! (2008) * Jerry the Psycho Reindeer (2008) * Salt the Raging Hamster (2008) |-|2009= * Ciem 2 (2009) * Ciem 3 (2009) * [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 2|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 2]] (2009) * [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 3|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 3]] (2009) * Mackley's Wardrobe (2009, canceled) * Wilson's Pig Market Ad (2009) * Izzy's Intimates Ad (2009) * Diablo Juan's Puerco Ad (2009) * Roadkill Motor Mall Ad (2009) * Viron Counselors Network Ad (2009) * Cheap Charlie's Checkout Ad (2009) * [[Ideas for Inherit the Wind|Ideas for Inherit the Wind as a stage play]] (2009) * Extirpon (2009) * Navyrope (2009) * The Eel Thing (2009) * On the Ethics of Creating Werewolves (2009) |-|2010= * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede (2010) * [[Proposal: DSHW for Dummies|Proposal: DSHW for Dummies]] (2010) * Mancino's Pizza and Grinders of Big Rapids ad (2010) * ''A Decade of Ambition'' (2010, succeeded by 2011's 3 Ways About It: A Demo Montage * Wedgwood Christian Services Promotional (2010) * Gilberts' Carpets Plus ad (2010) * Fox 32 promo (2010) * Ferris Dental promotional (2010) * Elk Rapids Schools promotional (2010) * Ferris State Live (2009-2010 season) *# "The Outreach Bird is the Construction Word" *# "Fritz and the Footballs" *# "Hate Walls and Ballparks" *# "It's Just Lust, Jim" *# "Poor Homecoming" *# "Beating a Mildly Diverse Horse" *# "Hilly Wall of Famous Bulldog Kids" *# "Hillsdale Swallows a Pillbug" *# "Veterans, Loans, and Volleyball, Oh My!" *# "Mr. Mayor, the Pow Wow Has Breast Cancer" *# "Missionaries Should Counsel Hockey" *# "Socially Recycle This Turkey" *# "The Grinch Prefers MLK Day" *# "Diverse Sports and the Blasted Radio" *# "Cautiously Optimistic Crow Hockey" *# "Screened Festivities" *# "Intelligence Optional" *# "Woodycow Go" *# "Torchy Seuss Killed the Gallery Star" *# "Basket Campus Enforcement" *# "Apart-Eyed Monologues" *# "Keep Your Carbon Off My Footprint" *# "Multicultural Honors Up the Gazoo" *# "Golf Nutwork" *# "Cloudy With a Chance of Diversity Dogma" *# "Deadly Lakes and Softball Demons" *# "125 Obsessions" * Ferris in Focus (Spring 2010 season) *# "Sleepy Theatrical Wings" *# "Can't Stress Mechanics Enough" *# "Diet Wolf and the Architects" *# "Pretty Dispatch, Let Me Light Your Chemicals" *# "Cancer Prancer, Liquor Prints Quicker" *# "Undeclared: The Last Werewolf Bender" *# "Drank the Pantry Way Too Zune" *# "Fox in a Plastic Decade" *# "Take Back the Fudge-Men" *# "Cross Your Eyes and Dot Your Liars" ;Notes: * While Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes was edited and uploaded to YouTube back in 2009 at Ferris, it was inceived in Delta Twp. and shot in a small suburb of Kalamazoo. A Witness from Dirbine and Pursuit of the Facts were both made in Delta Twp., even though they're tie-ins to Ciem 2. * Works produced in Delta Twp. and Farmington, even if tied to Big Rapids, don't count for this list. All SWOCC Studios projects are considered their own separate portfolio, even if they tie in with Ferris work. Notable locations * Ferris State University ** Bond Hall Complex *** North Bond Hall **** Lobby **** Room 265 **** Room 207 **** Room 213 **** Room 241 **** Kitchen **** Laundry rooms *** South Bond Hall **** Room 308 *** Volleyball field ** Lot 47 ** Lot 5 ** Brophy Hall ** McNerney Hall *** Laundry room *** Lobby *** Basement ** The Quad ** IRC ** Clark Hall ** The Rock Cafe ** Center Ice Cafe (now closed) ** Starr Building ** Dental Center ** Library ** Rankin Center ** Gym ** Science Building ** Media Supply ** Other buildings ** Athletic Center ** Theater ** Other important buildings ** Other halls * Apartments in town * Bowmaster home ** Seether Broken Trapezoid Radio * Gamma Epsilon Tau frat house * Redeemer Lutheran * KFC * Biggby * Family Video * Wal-Mart * Meijer See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Cities